gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
The Need to Know Because I know there was a whole lot of information in this signup, I have provided a small little section of key terms of sorts to get you on the straight and narrow. Aneos This is the world of Mortals. It’s a stable place, ruled by physics, where life and death struggles happen every day. It’s vast, containing practically every kind of environment and culture. If it can live and die, and you can imagine it, then it probably lives here. Lions, tigers, bears; dragons, unicorns, Gazebos; humans, elves, dwarves, and many others. Name it. Ley Lines These are cracks in the barrier that separates Aneos—the world of mortals—from The Beyond, which is the world of Immortals. Magical Energy, most commonly referred to as Juice, fills these cracks, and flows through them, like a river, but Ley Lines aren’t natural occurrences, while rivers are a good metaphor for them, canals would be even better, because they are formed by the intentional actions of sentient creatures. They aren’t usually manmade, since humans, and most other mortals, have trouble gathering together the proper manpower, organizing it all in a sufficient manner, and sustaining that manner for the decades or centuries that the process of crafting a Ley Line takes. However, many Immortals have a strong desire to visit Aneos, and so will often gather together and slowly claw away at the barrier keeping them out. It’s worth mentioning that not only do Immortals have access to an infinite amount of power, but most can wield more of it at once, and with greater skill and precision than a Mortal can, and yet it takes hundreds of them decades or centuries to make Ley Lines. Ley Crystal The Ley Crystal is an enormous Alchemical Catalyst made by Mortals long ago. It is without a doubt the most powerful one ever created, and required a bunch of genius master Alchemists, the full support of entire nations, and many years to develop. Its function was simple. It drilled a hole into The Beyond—metaphorically, sort of—and sucked up all of the energy as fast as it could. It had an almost limitless capacity to contain Juice and channel Juice. It was almost a living thing, possessing its own life-force. It was a god without a mind. Somehow, the Ley Crystal was eventually shattered, violently releasing an enormous amount of dangerous concentrated Juice. Many Mortals died. Ley Lines were ripped into the fabric of reality. Oceans of energy poured into Aneos from The Beyond, more than had ever before. Everyone else, and I mean everyone, was mutated by the Juice horrifically, and basically become entirely different species. Now nobody really knows how the Ley Crystal was destroyed, or why. There are many different opinions on the matter, some championed with religious fervor. However, many of Aneos’ residents barely ever think about the thing, and only ever hear a few myths about it by accident. There are some, however, who seek to reassemble it. The Beyond This is the world of Immortals. It’s a chaotic place, ruled by the wills of its residents, where futile struggles occur between beings that can know no end. It’s infinite, shaped by the thoughts, desires and powers of its countless Immortal builders. Angels, demons, spirits of all sorts, gods, unnamable horrors, and so much more all call this place home. It’s made completely of Magical Energy, and can’t sustain Mortal life for long. The Realms of the Beyond The Realms are realities created out of Magical Energy by Immortals. They take a lot of knowledge, time and effort to create and maintain, but will take the shape of whatever the creator, or creators wishes. They are formed in the Void, and float around it like ships on a massive sea. In fact, it’s possible to steer one of these realms around the Void, and even connect it to a different realm. They serve as the homes and vessels for most Immortals, though a few very strange ones are more than willing to spend eternity alone in the nothingness that is the Void. Juice Magical Energy is called Juice by many of Aneos’ residents. It doesn’t occur naturally in Aneos, though Alchemists can synthesize it in their Alchemical Catalysts. However, due to the many Ley Lines running across the surface of the planet—more now than ever—most residents have plenty of access to a renewable source of power from The Beyond. The nature of Juice is to change. It just needs a mind to determine what form that change will take. It latches onto the life force of Mortals when they are young, and still developing, and mutates their essence so that they can wield its power. Immortals This term applies to any beings that exist for eternity, are incapable of being permanently destroyed, and whose essence is made from Magical Energy. These are gods, angels, demons, and all manner of supernatural entities. Yet, these are labels given to them by Mortals, and so one person’s angel might be another’s demon, and not only that, but these beings aren’t stagnant, they are at least as susceptible to change as mortals, probably even much more so. They are made of a power that wants to change, and is easy to change. It’s almost impossible to prevent. = Next: Useful LinksCategory:Intro